


Sleep in the crimson petal

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Political Parties( anthropomorphic）
Genre: 19th Century, American History, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Summary: this is the names of two parties,Whig:奥利弗特·克莱（Owlet Clay）Nullifier:弗格斯·海恩（Furgus Hayen）
Relationships: Whig/Nullifer(anthropomorphic)





	Sleep in the crimson petal

**Author's Note:**

> this is the names of two parties,  
> Whig:奥利弗特·克莱（Owlet Clay）  
> Nullifier:弗格斯·海恩（Furgus Hayen）

弗格斯认为他们不会再相见了。  
他试图将一切视若无物，而他也从奥利弗特·克莱的身边坐到了反对方一席上。他认为他们不会再相见了，至少不像从前一样，这不是他第一次这样想。  
他曾经赋予奥利弗特全部的信任，最终一次荒唐的闹剧让他认清了他们之间无形的隔阂，他常常忘了他们生而不同。弗格斯害怕再见到他，却又盼望着见到他。再次相见时，弗格斯转过头，躲避着彼此的眼神交汇，正如他对其他人所做的那样，树立起难以跨越的高墙，也无法抵挡对方连声的呼唤。他的眼睛像被灼伤了。  
“弗格斯。”  
弗格斯明白自己无法抗拒奥利弗特，不知何时他发现自己变得依赖于奥利弗特给自己带来的一切，但奥利弗特无私的关怀也一天天徒增他的痛苦。  
他认为他们不会再相见了，至少不是最后一次这样想。  
他哭泣着，像1837年与对方的一次争执，像他被告知将要离开辉格党时，他的眼泪里包含了太多东西。他失去一切防备，不经意间坠入红木书桌上，白色羊皮纸的文书中，倾倒了墨水，含毒性的苯酚味加重了他的不安。  
弗格斯想说些什么，但他终究无可避免的提及南卡罗来纳——无论是在书信里，抑或是在奥利弗特面前。跨越在他们之间的不是政治利益，也不是他人筑起的高墙，而是他们自己，他又意识到他们生而不同。南方的自由建立在奴隶制之上，而奥利弗特在南北之间画过一道暗淡不清的线，分裂南北的鸿沟也最终分裂了他们。

琥珀色眼瞳与黑色眸子眼神交织的那一刻，他们又回到了1832年的夜晚，微醺之中蔓延着火药味。奥利弗特掠起弗格斯乌黑的长发，穿过手指，在发梢留下一个吻，他的味道像淡淡的低度酒，在唇间留下隐隐的甘甜。  
“我想和你谈论关税问题——我们为什么不留到国会再谈呢？”  
奥利弗特解下对方的斗篷，弗格斯也失去反抗，泪水打湿了胸前的领巾。诞生时他便被黑色斗篷包裹，而后成为他生命中难以缺失的部分。多年的自我封闭让弗格斯不习惯于袒露内心，昏黑的房间，一张床，一面书桌，一扇透过光亮的窗曾是他生活的全部①，一些人说他的生活过于艰苦，他却不这样认为。盖过面庞的长发被撩到耳后，听到对方在耳边轻声呼唤自己的名字，呼出的气息掠过苍白的颈脖，他害怕得禁闭双眼。  
黑暗中他看到了昏暗的灯光，嘈杂的人群，筹光交错中驶入港口的战舰，蔚蓝的海。奥利弗特在他额前留下一个吻，冰冷得让他忆起1832年抵在同样地方的枪口，白金色头发的政党拉着他，签下妥协的文书。②  
奥利弗特揽过他的腰，将他拉入一个热烈的深吻，彼此的舌尖交错，却不再如酒精一般甘甜炙热，取而代之苦涩的杏仁味。当弗格斯再次睁开眼，情欲的淡红染上眼角，仿佛失去了呼吸。

“我们应该谈谈奴隶制，克莱先生。”弗格斯压低声音，轻柔的说出话。  
奥利弗特停下动作，看着弗格斯饱含泪水的眼睛，那脸上的泪水已干涸。而后二十年间奥利弗特为妥协案奔波，与蓝眼睛的执政党辩论时，他像是忘记了自己的目的，签下的一份份文书犹如割在他身上的利刀，贪婪的汲取他的生命。  
“我们为什么不留到国会再谈呢？”他再次说着。  
奥利弗特也知道，北纬三十六度三十分的分界线划过蓄奴州与自由州③，也是他们自诞生来无法消除的鸿沟。

他为弗格斯褪去衣物，看着他苍白的胸脯上散乱着黑发，接着是腹部与小腿。他太瘦弱了，多年疾病的缠绕以至于他比其他人要瘦弱得多。而奥利弗特则将那勾勒出轮廓的线条看做雕刻美，那病态的苍白犹如大理石般光亮，当奥利弗特触碰他时，泛起的柔红与相触间的温暖让他回到了现实。  
或许是秋天的寒冷缠上他的脚踝，他的身体越发颤抖，紧紧攥着黑色的斗篷，尝试遮掩自己的躯体。奥利弗特从他眼瞳中看到了包括羞涩在内的复杂情感，弗格斯用尽最后的力量，躲到了那分开他们的城墙之中。

“我还能再见到您吗？”  
他呜咽着，夹带微弱的哭腔。

被告知即将脱离辉格党的那个夜晚，雨水浸湿他的长发，浸过颈脖与胸口，红色的花瓣散落在他的肩头，他认为他们再也不能见面了。无数个夜晚他在痛苦与内疚中度过，弗格斯想再次见他，却又害怕见到他。之后的两年间，他的身体越发的虚弱，旧病未愈新病又染，长年的干咳最终化作染上鲜血的羊皮纸。  
弗格斯认为他们不会再相见了，他害怕他们不会再相见。离开华盛顿的那天下起了雨，在雨水交织着马蹄踏过泥泞的声音中，他侧卧在前往南卡罗来纳的马车车厢中彻夜痛哭。

奥利弗特隔着斗篷轻抚弗格斯的手，在他胸前留下一道红斑，他说他想起滑落在弗格斯胸前的玫瑰花。奥利弗特渴望他们再次相见，他在信封里装入花瓣，二十年后却在一纸书信前失声痛哭。银制的手枪抵上头颅，如同那夜被雨打落的红花，一切在苍白而无力的枪声中化为乌有。  
奥利弗特亲吻弗格斯的脸颊，伏在弗格斯的耳边压低声音。  
“我爱您。”  
筑起的高墙最终崩塌，随着窗外雨水浸湿的乱花飘落而去。

**Author's Note:**

> ①此处私设了Nullifier幼年时期经常被关禁闭的梗。  
> ②Nullifier反对联邦政府的关税制度，差点使自己代表的南卡罗来纳州引发与联邦军队的冲突，而后辉格党领导人亨利·克莱通过妥协化解了危机。  
> ③《密苏里妥协》中划分自由地区与蓄奴地区的界限


End file.
